Ebony vs Blonde
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Abby and Rachel decide to go all out to win the heart of their joint desire. The prize? A fiery red head who is oblivious to the fact they both want her. 5x86x362 tri...full summary inside.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Dun, dun, DUNNN! The sequel to On the Inside. This one is Ebony vs. Blonde, because it's on baby.

Full Summary:

Abby and Rachel decide to go all out to win the heart of their joint desire. The prize? A fiery red head who is oblivious to the fact they both want her. But, when an old foe comes along and gives everyone fur balls to choke on…literally, will their rivalry be able to overcome the catastrophe?

Oh, and it's NOT the Cat Lady, she's not that smart. SO anyway, hope this will be as thrilling as the first story. R & R pretty please.

Chapter One

The days on the Moon Base were always tranquil and never too hot or cold. The days and nights were always the same, though not a lot of people complained about it. All except for one girl however.

"How come I have to rest, when Mr. Crotches gets to prance around all day?" Came the irritated voice of Fanny Fullbright, the fiery red head whose temper could only be contained by her current nurse, Numbuh 362 a.k.a Rachel. Rachel smiled and placed a hand over her best friends'. Her chocolate eyes glistened.

"Trust me, he definitely won't be prancing for a while." She pulled the blankets up to her patient's neck, just like a mother would. "Now, the reason I want you to rest, is you not only ripped your wound open making you inactive for two weeks, it got infected on the way here, adding another two weeks rest onto that. You've had three weeks so far, and it's coming good. So you do that math."

"I hate it when you're right." Fanny pouted, but smiled after. "But is that a request or an order?"

"Well, if ya wanna play that way, it's an order Numbuh 86." Rachel replied slyly as she headed for the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder once more. "Now go to sleep. And I'll make sure no one steps foot in here, alright?"

"Hmkay then." Fanny said tiredly, her eyes closing on their own. Rachel waited until her friend was asleep, then switched the light off and closed the door. She noticed a raven-haired operative, and halted him by grabbing his arm.

"Numbuh 60, do you think you could get a 'do-not-disturb' sign and put it on operative Numbuh 86's door?" She asked kindly.

"Sure thing sir." He saluted her, and bustled off. Rachel smiled, and began to her private communication room. She had someone she needed to talk to.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Abby Lincoln sat on her usual couch, tapping he foot to the music she was listening to, and peering over her magazine to watch as the other operatives Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 took turns in playing video games. Numbuh 4 had obviously lost, as Numbuh 2 threw his arms up in victory. Numbuh 3 hugged her blonde boyfriend to cheer him up, which sort of worked.

Abby just shook her head in amusement and went back to her book, while keeping an eye on her fellow operatives. Since Nigel had gone out on a 'secret mission', he had put his best friend in command in his absence. Of course she trusted the three to play games alone, but the last time Nigel had been absent, it was total chaos. Abby flicked the page she had been on for a few minutes so it seemed she as really reading, but was interrupted by her watch beeping.

"Now what does the Moon Base want?" She asked, putting her magazine down and pulling her headphones off before heading to the communication room. She sat down in the aging armchair, and hit the receive button for the transmission. She was surprised to see the head of the Moon Base on the other end, her arms folded in superiority.

"Numbuh 5." She said in a monotone.

"Numbuh 362." Abby put her hands behind her head. "If you're looking for Numbuh 1, he's currently unavailable at this time."

"I'm not after Numbuh 1." Rachel leant back in her chair. "I was actually hoping I could catch you. So I guess I'm lucky today. You see," She leant forward. "We have something to discuss, and I'm sure you'd be willing to talk about it."

Abby nodded her head once. "Of course I wanna talk about it. That and another issue that's been bugging me." Abby leant forward, placing one hand on her knee, and the other she pointed casually. "How much time ya got?"

"As much as you need." Rachel's gaze was sly, and her grin smug.

"I'll be up there in no time." Abby replied equally slyly.

"I'll be waiting. Numbuh 362 out."

Abby leant back in the chair and placed her hands behind her back. So Rachel was asking for a war. And she really did do what Abby had thought she'd seen her do. Abby got up, and casually made her way back to the living area, where the three operatives were still working on beating Wally. Kuki a.k.a Numbuh 3 turned around on the couch and watched her friend attentively.

"Where'd _you_ go?" She asked curiously, her dark brown eyes flickering.

"I was talking to Numbuh 362." Abby replied casually. "I've got to go and have a private meeting with her, but will y'all be able to behave while I'm gone?"

"Well sure Numbuh 5, we can." Hoagie replied, button mashing. "It's just lil ol' Wally you need to ask."

"Hey! Oi'm not that bad." Wally retorted. "We'll be fine Numbuh 5. And if anything happens and Nigel comes back, it's Numbuh 2's fault."

Abby nodded, and smirked as the two began bickering over whom to blame for any mishaps that may happen. She went to the elevator, and boarded to go to the smaller aircraft.

_This had better be sorted by the time Nigel comes home. _She thought. _Because I can't afford to muck up anything at this rate, with Nigel or Fanny._


	2. Chapter 2

ok, so ive finally rounded up some free time before school to submit this. its not much, but i was struggling to try and slowly build up. le gasp.

anyway, hopefully i can get more done soon. but for now, try and enjoy this quite boring chapter. (well, i find it boring)

Chapter Two

Fanny awoke sometime later that day and felt better than before. She checked the clock in the room to see it had just come the afternoon. She still had some harmless filing to do, so she slowly slid out of the bed and began to change. She was still heavily bandaged around her waist, but the bleeding had long since stopped. Throwing on her jumper, she calmly exited the room, and was knocked over unexpectedly by someone. She sat up and rubbed her head, and noticed Numbuh 60 in the same position.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you come out." He apologised, hastily getting up and helping his superior up. He bought her up close to his body, and went a slight shade of pink.

"It's ok Patton, I wasn't watching where I was going." She replied, letting go of his gloved hands and dusting herself off. "And call me Fanny. We're not on business, so why act like it?"

"Um, sure ok." Patton replied sheepishly. "Why are you out of bed anyway? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Believe me I'm fine." She replied. "I just need to do some filing and then I can relax for the rest of the week."

"You want me to help you then?" He asked hopefully. "I mean, if Numbuh 362 wants an explanation, I'll say I was keeping you under supervision. Make sure you don't hurt yourself or anything."

"It's filing. I don't think there's ever been a filing accident ever recorded." She waved it off. "But if you're willing to help me, that'd be great."

"Sure thing." He smiled at her, and fell into step as they headed for the reports room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"You know, I really didn't expect you to come." Rachel said as she sat with Abby in the conference room. She leant back in her recliner chair.

"Let's just get to the real reason we're both here, shall we?" Abby replied.

"Fine." Rachel's eyes glinted. "We both know the real reason why we're here, so why explain it?"

"So, what do you propose we do about it then?" Abby seemed very interested by then.

"I'll make you a wager you can't refuse. We'll have a competition, a war if you may. Winner takes all."

Abby thought for a moment. "Hmm, girl, you gotta deal. But, won't it be a little obvious what we're actually doing?"

"Not if you play your cards right." Rachel replied with a wink. They both heard paper being spilt, and saw the girl in question looking sheepishly at them before rounding it all up.

"Sorry sir." She replied, hastily picking the reports up. As Patton bent down and helped, Rachel gave Abby the widest grin of all time.

"I don't think we'll be having a problem at all." She confirmed. "Numbuh 60?"

"Yes ma'am?" He enquired, his hands full of papers. They waited until the red head had strut off with the other half of the reports, until Rachel filled his enquiry.

"I have a big favour to ask." She said, placing her fingertips together. "May I ask you to keep an eye on Numbuh 86 for me?"

"Sure thing ma'am, but I'm going to the Artic Base for new training this afternoon. I won't be back for a good week."

"Well then, take her with you." Her eyes glinted, and Abby smirked. "I'm sure with her voice and your military skills, you'll blitz the training in no time."

"Well, since you put it that way." He blushed slightly. "Sure thing ma'am." And with that, he nodded once and left to file paperwork.

"Man that was too easy." Abby commented, handing her palm out. "Lay me five girl."

Rachel low fived her, and folded her arms. "So, how do you want to go about this, huh?"

"Hmm, how's about we ask some more _professional _operatives for that?" Abby questioned, raising a cocky eyebrow.

"Come on then." Rachel stood up and fell into step with the French girl. "The communication room it is."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel Uno had returned from his "private" mission, and had arrived at the tree house with his girlfriend of two years, Lizzie Devine. He was in a bad mood, after he had discovered Abby had simply got up and left the team for her own personal business. As he paced up and down the living area, four sets of eyes watched him from the couch. Lizzie and Kuki glanced at each other in concern.

"Come on Nigie, I'm sure she had a good reason to sneak off." Lizzie commented. "Maybe she was called off for secret work?"

"Just like her sister that one." Wally muttered. "Always sneaking around. She could've just told us where she was going."

"That's not the point." Nigel stopped. "I gave her an important instruction to follow, and she failed to do so."

"So, what're you going to do about it?" Kuki said. "I mean, maybe it was a harmless act to see you know who. Maybe she snuck off so she could get privacy with her or something?"

"I know you're trying to defend her, but she disobeyed an order." Nigel began pacing again. "However, when she comes back we'll be having a long talk about this."

He was stopped by a small TV lowering down, and a transmission came through.

"This is Numbuh 362."

"Numbuh 362, is there something wrong?" Nigel asked eagerly, spinning around.

"No, no. I was just going to inform you that Numbuh 5 is here with me." She looked around as if finding the words. "I called her for some urgent business. But that's not why I really called. If you may, I'd like to privately talk to Numbuh 3 in your communication room. And so help me if anyone else eavesdrops, you'll know about it."

"Okie dokie." Kuki replied before getting up and skipping down the hall.

"As for the rest of you, take the day off." Rachel smiled. "There hasn't been any villain activity anywhere, so relax and enjoy yourselves. Numbuh 362 out."

The screen went blank, and Nigel shook his head. Why would Rachel contact them if there was nothing wrong? Why would she want to talk to Kuki secretly?

"Well, if you're up for another round I could sure go for one." Wally said, picking up his controller.

"Bring it on." Hoagie replied, starting the game. Nigel sat down to watch and try to distract himself, but he knew nothing could get rid of his now dangerously nagging feeling about his bosses' actions.

_I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, I'll find out. Even if it's the last thing I do._


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the long delay...ive just been really busy with about 4 assignments all due around the same time. i pormise ill make it up to you with multiple updates hopefully soon enough. but for now just enjoy this...chapter.

i dont think the memory thing has any relevance to the story, but i thought id just add it in because ive never doen it before. but anyway...and Fanny does have a side fringe, as seen in op M.A.U.R.I.C.E, when shes a medic.

Chapter Three

"Back up the truck for a second and let me get this straight," Kuki said, her face screwed up in total confusion. "You want me to help the both of you fight each other? Where's the sense in that?"

"Though it may seem strange, we are after the same…thing." Rachel replied. "It seems complicated, but there is a method to this newfound madness. We both want a certain someone, and we want you to help us."

"That's not gonna really work that well." Kuki pondered for a moment. "Ooh! I know! Lizzie can help too!"

"Puh-lease, she ain't helping Numbuh 5." Abby said from behind 362.

"Lizzie's Nigel's girlfriend is she not?" Rachel asked. "I guess it would be more fair. Look, how about we come down to talk about this face-to-face. And Lizzie can help me if it comes to that."

"Okie Dokie sir!" Kuki saluted. "I'll see you soon!"

"Right, Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 5 out."

Kuki giggled as she skipped out and headed back to the living area. Four sets of eyes looked up in eagerness.

"So, what did she talk to you about?" Wally asked, eager to find out everything.

"I can't tell you silly, it's private girl's business." She replied with a giggle.

"You and your cruddy girl's business." He replied, his eyes narrowing in irritation. Kuki however was oblivious to his reaction.

"Yep, and Numbuh 362 wants you to join in with us Lizzie." Kuki wrapped an arm around the larger girl.

"Really? You want to include me?" Lizzie looked in happiness. "Sure I'll join in!"

"Umm, Numbuh 3, I don't mean to be rude but," Nigel started, both girls looking at him with blank expressions. "How exactly are you going to be doing this "girly thing"?" He gestured with his fingers.

"Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 5 are coming down here silly." Kuki grabbed Lizzie's hand. "If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

They both headed for Kuki's room, leaving the boys in cruddy moods. Hoagie shook his head and tutted.

"Man, girls are so weird." He stated, speaking for them all. "Glad I don't have a problem with them yet."

"Yeah, you're the lucky one." Wally added. "But, there's a way we can find out what they're planning." His face became devious.

"You don't mean…"

"Yep." The blonde's hazel eyes glinted in a devious way.

"I agree with Numbuh 4 on this one." Nigel finished. "I want to find out what they're up to, even if it takes us a whole week."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Fanny was in her room once more, looking through her stuff upon her cluttered dresser for her hair lackies. Both being a bottle green colour, she didn't expect to lose them so easily. Then she remembered most of her Moon Base room was green. She opened a drawer and began digging through many cosmetics and other bits of make up she never used, and ran a hand over her green diary. The front was simple; 86 written in a gold calligraphy pen.

"I haven't looked at this for ages." She mumbled to herself as she carefully pulled it out. She was only careful as to not stretch her stomach again. She flipped open the cover, and in it was a photo that seemed years old. She smiled at the scene; the Moon Base operatives had gone to the park on their day off. Rachel was sitting on a park bench seat, with the twins Aoki and Maoki sitting either side of her. She saw herself sitting on the bench table just behind them, in a bear hug by Patton. In this picture they looked like five average kids; Patton in a khaki jacket and a white shirt underneath. His beanie wasn't present, and instead had a pair of sunglasses in its place. She saw herself in a dark green tank top, her hair up in pigtails wit her small fringe swayed to the side. She remembered that day she decided to grow it out. She was also wearing baggy black pants, and red sneakers. The twins always dressed the same, only different colours. Both were wearing baggy jeans, normal tees with their favourite bands on it, though by the way they were sitting, she couldn't make them out properly. And finally, the now Supreme Leader. Her blonde fringe was covering her forehead, and dangling in her eyes slightly. It was longer here, and in a high ponytail. She was wearing a purple sleeveless turtleneck and mauve pants. Fanny delicately peeled it from its place and turned it over to notice the date. It was when they had all just joined Kids Next Door, and way before Chad was even Supreme Leader. She placed it back in its respected place, and noticed how carefree and happy they all were. Too bad nothing lasts forever.

"Numbuh 86?" Enquired a male voice. "You doing ok?"

Fanny looked up whiled she closed her book suddenly to see Patton leaning against the doorframe. She nodded once and placed the book upon the dresser. Patton leant over and opened the cover to see the picture for a few moments, then closed it before he got tempted to read beyond the memory trapped in the paper.

"Why the sudden memory lane journey?" He asked, returning to his prior position.

"Hm? Oh, I just found it by accident." She replied, standing up carefully. "I was looking for my hair ties, and I came across it. Though it was nice to look at it again."

Patton excavated a couple of green hair ties and jingled them in front of his face. "Looking for these? I found them in my sock drawer."

Fanny cocked an eyebrow as she took them and picked up her hairbrush. "Cruddy jokers. I'm guessing it was the twins." She began running the teeth of the brush through her locks as she looked at her visitor. "So what brings you here? I thought you were going to the Arctic base soon?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." He replied. "I've received orders to take you with me for the week for some reason. But if you're not up to it, I can tell someone else to take my place so I can stay here with you."

Fanny parted her hair and began to tie up half of it. "Really? Don't get a substitute on my account; I'd love to go there. I've never been there before."

"Really? That's great." Patton smiled a warm, soft smile. "We'll leave in an hour. That'll give you time to pack for the week. Remember, warm clothing."

"Sure thing." Fanny began tying the other half of her hair. "Do you mind helping me?"

Patton was surprised by her warmth towards him, but nodded. "Sure, no problem." He came in, and looked at the diary once more. "What happened to us? We used to be so carefree and happy."

"We grew up." Fanny flipped her fringe out of her eye. "You became a trainer, you became stronger. Rachel became the leader of everything. The twins became smarter." She paused for a moment to turn her back on him to address her closet. "And I lost trust for boys completely."

Patton's eyes lowered slightly. "Oh, I didn't know." He looked back up and walked completely into the room. "Care to talk about it sometime?"

She sighed as she found her green and purple scarf; one she remembered making with Rachel. Just the thought of her boss made her skin tingle…

_Wait, why am I thinking about her this way? _She mentally slapped herself. _I love Abby. Surely I can't love Rachel too, can I?_

"Fanny? You feeling ok? You seem a little pale." She came back down to Earth to a warm hand upon her forehead. She grabbed it gently and nodded.

"Sorry Patton, I guess I was just thinking, that's all." She rolled her scarf up. "And I may take your offer up. Just not now."

"Sure thing, I can wait. We've all the time to talk." He finished, pulling her suitcase out for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the looooonnnnnngggggg wait guys. Man I feel so guilty for making this such a long wait. And it isn't the best of chappies either…because of a cruddy writers block. That's why it took so long…but now I'm full of ideas, so hopefully I'll be updating this more often than usual. Again I apologize for the long wait.

Chapter Four

Rachel waved Abby off and waited in her office. She decided it was best if she left before her, instead of dragging her along to give out orders and instructions before her absence. Though, she wasn't going to mention it to Patton or Fanny, so their "work" for the competition would be more surprising. Rachel gathered up stray papers upon her desk, and hastily divided them into respected piles. Then, she filed them away before grabbing her helmet and carefully putting it on its rightful place upon her superior head.

"Ma'am, we're ready to leave." Came a burly voice. Rachel twirled around from the helmet pedestal and noticed Patton standing at the doorway.

"Right, thank you for the notice." She replied, stepping towards him. "Now, I want you to take good care of her, alright? She's still a little sore, and needs…"

Patton held up a hand to stop her. "Don't fret, she's in good hands. I'll take care of her. You just enjoy yourself at Sector V and let us handle things up here." He winked, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can see right through you by the way. I know what you're up to, and I think it's somewhat sweet. But are you sure this is what you want?"

Rachel's gaze lifted from the floor. "Yeah, it's what I've wanted for a long time. I guess…I'm just jealous of Abby."

"Yeah I know, I'm jealous of her too…" He blushed sheepishly after he realized what he had said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just…I'd better go so we can make an early start." He stood up straight and saluted her. "Ma'am."

Rachel smiled and saluted back. "Numbuh 60."

He turned and ushered his team into the pod, and left within a split second. Rachel smiled deviously, and turned to leave for Sector V.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Lizzie sat with Kuki, trying to analyze what was being asked of her. Abby sat in her purple beanbag, waiting for her best friend's girlfriend to say something.

"So, you and some other girl are after the same person." Lizzie revised slowly. "And you want me to help her try to go against you to get this person?"

"Pretty much." Abby replied. "Look, Kuki would help both of us, but it's kinda hard to coach two runners in a race, if you get my drift?"

"Oh yeah, I see now." Lizzie nodded. "Sure, I'll help the other girl. Where is she anyway?"

"Well, she's…" Abby was cut off when Rachel entered through the door. She seemed a little tired, but still kept a triumphant smile on.

"The boys told me you'd be in here." She said, walking to Lizzie and sticking her hand out. "You must be Lizzie. I'm Rachel, the one who's Abby's new rival."

"Nice to meet you." Lizzie replied. "So, who's the lucky boy you're both after then? He must be really cool and stuff if you both want him."

Abby and Rachel looked at each other for a few moments, then a small smirk crept upon both their faces. "Sure, he's really cool." Rachel winked so Lizzie couldn't see.

"Of course. He's really big and strong." Abby added.

"And he's really charming." Rachel elaborated.

"Plus, he's a drill sergeant." Abby finished. Lizzie seemed to be picturing him in her mind as Rachel and Abby looked at each other sheepishly. They'd have to apologize to Patton for using him as a decoy later on.

"Wow, he sounds really dreamy." Lizzie smiled. "Alright. We'd better start as soon as we can. You'll both need to learn different ways of flirting, impressing him, makeovers…"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Well, of course it is." Kuki chirped. "So, c'mon Abby, we're going shopping!"

She grabbed her friend's arm, and dragged her out of the room. Lizzie and Rachel both smirked at each other, and left the room casually.

Wally and Hoagie sat on the couch, watching as the girls were all leaving. They both shook their heads with smirks as they all left.

"Man, Numbuh 1'll blow a fuse when he sees they're all leaving." Wally stated, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah. But I think he's going a little crazy with trying to find out what's going on." Hoagie stated. "I mean, I think I know what's happening."

"What's going on?"

Hoagie leant in, and whispered his opinion. Wally went into fits of laughter. "Woah man, Numbuh 1 will blow a fuse! That seems so obvious!"

Hoagie shrugged his shoulders, then reached for a game controller. "How about we forget anything ever happened with a little game shall we?"

"You're on buddy!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Patton stood in the training room, watching the future operatives fail miserably at their sequence. He slapped his forehead and shook his head as their "special moves" turned into special disasters. Fanny stood beside her fellow operative and placed a gloved hand over her mouth to hide her ever-growing smirk.

"Guys, this is a training arena, not a circus!" Patton yelled, getting some frightened stares from the smaller kids.

"Sorry, but we don't know what else to do!" One of the braver ones cried.

Patton pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine, we're taking a fifteen minute break." He turned around, and shook his head as Fanny placed hands on hips.

"Sorry about that, it's usually not this bad." He started. "You wanna talk or something?"

"Numbuh 60." A girl asked, looking at them in a little bit of jealousy. She twirled a lock of curly brown hair with her finger. "Are you two going out?"

"What? No, we're just friends." He replied, going slightly pink. Though the girl seemed a little more cheerful after that. She skipped off, and Patton gestured for Fanny to walk with him. They got to an empty tea room, and she sat down as he made some hot cocoa for them.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked, placing a mug in front of her and sitting down himself. "And don't say nothing, because I know what's going on between you and Abby."

Fanny looked up with a little bit of shock. "How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say Numbuh 99 is a bit of a loudmouth." He replied. "But that isn't important now. Is it going well between you two?"

Fanny shrugged her shoulders. "Well, considering the only way to communicate is through the transmission room, then yeah it's going fine."

"But?"

She sighed. "Lately I've been having mixed feelings about her…and someone else."

"And this someone else is Rachel, isn't it?"

"Do you read my mind or something?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "So, I'm right then?"

"Well, yeah." She leant on the table for a few seconds, then straightened as a small pain shot through her side.

"You ok?" He asked, seeing her wince slightly.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly. "I'm more worried about Rachel and Abby though. I mean, Rachel knows, and she didn't seem happy when we, you know?"

"Hmmm." Patton's brow furrowed slightly. "You know, she's always liked you. She always tried to keep you close, but not too much as to seem like she was favouring you. She told me she always saw you as a good person and a close friend. Maybe she's starting to see she likes you more than that and is a little jealous or something."

Fanny looked at him, and nodded once. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she is jealous. But I do like her that way too, but I like Abby…I don't know what to do."

"Well, you wont know until your heart says so." He explained. "It sounds really corny and something you'd find in a lame romance novel, but it does happen. You just gotta let your heart decide in the end."

She nodded again, and checked her watch. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Aww crud, I totally forgot about them." He chuckled sheepishly, and got up from his seat. He fell into step with her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, if you ever need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to come to me, ok?"

"Thanks Numbuh 60." She said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem…Numbuh 86."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man, I've neglected this story way too much. So I'll do everything in my power to finish this off for you (along with others)

umm, not sure about this chapter. So, just R &R, k?

Chapter Five

At first Abby thought it was a good idea, but as she sat in the salon with Kuki and watching one of the ladies give her a manicure, she started to have second thoughts about the whole ordeal. She knew Fanny already liked her as she was, so she didn't understand why they needed to "doll up" for her to compete. Kuki saw the concern in her friend's amber eyes, and smiled.

"Don't worry so much Numbuh 5." She said in a bubbly tone. "It'll all work out for the better in the end."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She replied in a somewhat bummed tone.

Kuki looked in confusion. "Well then, what are you worried about then?"

"Well, what if I do all this, and then it's not appreciated." She explained. "What if she doesn't want me coz she thinks I'm trying to hard?"

Kuki thought for a moment, then gave a small nod. "I can see where you're coming from, but you gotta stop thinking negative. She'll like you no matter what!"

"Hmm…" Abby wasn't so sure about it, and her doubts became heavier as she saw Rachel and Lizzie passing by on the other side of the road. They had gone clothes shopping, and Abby saw the Rachel looked…gorgeous. So gorgeous that even Nigel would swoon over her. Kuki saw too, and frowned slightly.

"Well, now we know what clothes we're competing with." She stated. "But I'm sure we can find something much better than that."

"Well, I hope so." Abby said in the most convincing tone she could muster. Only thing was she wasn't so convinced. She was probably thinking too negatively, and maybe she was taking things too far. She sighed, and slumped back in the salon chair slightly.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Fanny shivered as she retreated back to her assigned room sometime in the evening. Was it the evening? She wasn't sure; it always looked so lively in the Arctic Base. She had been helping Patton for three days now, and she had to admit he had one of the best jobs the KND had to offer. It wasn't because he could boss around a few dozen kids, or that he could put them through vigorous training sequences, but for the mere fact of when they took breaks for group sessions. She didn't believe that Patton could be a real softie, but the way he let the smallest girl sit in his lap when they shared stories, or when he let others lean on him for comfort when playing charades… Fanny had seen a totally different side to him. She smiled at the previous events they had shared that evening, and she was glad that for the second time in her life, she was having fun with friends.

But what really made her night was two little girls that reminded her of herself and Rachel when they first started cadets. Both cuddled up next to each other the whole night, and praised one another when they told a good story or guessed right in the games. And then when the fun ended for lights out, they had left together hand-in-hand.

Fanny turned a corner, and noticed a light still on. She poked her head in to see Patton lying on his bed, looking up at the roof.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, holding the doorway gently.

He looked at her for a moment, then gave a warm smile. "Yeah I'm fine." He stretched out, and sat up. "I just found it nice that you were having fun."

Fanny went a little pink. "Well, it's been a long time since I've had friends."

Patton frowned. "You've always had friends Fanny, you've just…never seen them until now."

"I guess you're right." Fanny thought for a moment. "Who were those two little girls tonight? The blonde and brunette?"

"Oh, Mary and Genie. Yeah, they're good kids." He said calmly. "You saw yourself in Mary, didn't you?"

Fanny shrugged. "Yeah. She's just like I was four years ago at cadets. Maybe that's why I loosened up a little. Because I wasn't the one who felt scared at that age."

Patton nodded, and lay back down. He looked up at the ceiling in confusion, before a tiny droplet of water landed upon his cheek.

"That can't be right…" He sat up, and stood upon his bed. Touching ever so gently, his fingers went right through. His eyes bulged in alarm, and he leapt down suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Fanny asked as he grabbed her wrist as he ran out the room.

"There's an intruder upstairs." He explained, increasing his speed. "They're melting the place down!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Kuki and Abby had decided to sneak back in the tree house, and lights out meant they had a good chance of retreating to their rooms unnoticed. Until every light snapped on, and Nigel sat in an armchair with his arms folded heavily across his chest. Abby rolled her eyes and folded her arms equally tightly.

"Where've you two been?" He enquired with suspicion, eying their new makeovers.

"We had a girl's day out, there's no law sayin' we can't." Abby retorted, attempting to stare him down.

"No, but I _would _appreciate a note or a sign that you were planning to go somewhere." He stood up, and looked Abby right in the eye.

"Well sorry _dad, _we'll remember next time to check in when we want some freedom for once." Their argument began to heat, and Kuki took the opportunity to leave.

"It's not that I don't want you to have freedom, it's just I want to know where you are."

He grabbed her shoulders and gave a tight squeeze. "So I'm a bit paranoid, but it's just I care about you."

"I know, but you don't need to know my every move. That's what Cree is for." Abby shook him off. "And I'm not telling you our business, and I know you were going that way."

She walked off, and Nigel clicked his fingers in defeat. It was going to be harder than he thought.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Patton and Fanny raced up the staircase, and ran to the room on the above floor from where they previously were. They reached the door, and both pulled out a weapon. Fanny gave a nod, and Patton kicked down the door and pointed his G.U.M.B.A.L.L in first. The room was darkened, and a single candle stuck in the ground illuminated the room. Patton entered with caution, looking around with his weapon poised for attack if needed. Fanny followed suit, her M.U.S.K.E.T poised in line with her nose. Patton came to the candle, but tread with extreme caution. There was a single word written in the snow underneath it, which read _surprise._

"What in the world is this?" He asked, taking his glove off, licking his fingers and putting the candle out. "This better had not be one of the cadet's jokes."

"Well whatever it is, the person might still be here." Fanny stated. "We should take a look around."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He replied, standing up steadily. He felt the ground move underneath him, and he froze suddenly.

"Numbuh 60?" Fanny enquired, seeing the fear in his face. She jumped back a little when she saw him sink lower.

"Go and find the intruder." He said sternly, before the floor collapsed underneath him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, i don't know what i was thinking for the end. Though I couldn't think it could be another way. So enjoy this chapter, coz i assume this story is slowly coming to an end...

Chapter Six

Blinded with rage, she ran. She didn't know where to look first. She wasn't even sure she was running she was so clouded in her mind. She could see flashes of colours, people enquiring her behaviour, and yet it all seemed so far away. The Arctic Base was indeed being attacked from the inside, and yet she couldn't seem to find any traces. She ran down the stairs, careful not to push people out of the way. Rushing to the room she saw her comrade fall through, Fanny kicked down the door, and gave a shriek of surprise.

There was a mere pile of clothes in the center of the floor, directly under the now gaping hole in the roof. Patton's jacket lay on top, and seemed to have been unzipped. Fanny felt a cold tingle flow down her spine, and flow through her body. She wanted to move out of the room and go somewhere else, but her feet seemed to be frozen to the floor. She heard muffled noises, and the clothes began to move around a little. She felt her feet again, and stepped forward with caution. She knew they were definitely Patton's clothes, but she didn't want to take any chances in case it was a trap. Again the clothes moved, and she jerked her hand away. If the situation weren't so serious, she'd be laughing at the mental image of the male operative running around starkers. She bit her lip, and pulled the jacket away. She dropped it with a start, and cried out in horror; the sound pulsating through the entire base.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Now, we've only got four days to master this, so watch me very carefully." Kuki instructed. Abby shook her head, her newly curled hair bouncing off her cheeks.

"Ok, the first part of flirting is eye contact." Kuki continued, not even noticing the gagging faces Abby was making. "Now, you just act casual and look around the room. You stop when you see your target," She stopped at Abby for a few seconds, then turned away. "You avoid their eye, and don't stare too long otherwise you'll be staring. Staring is _not_ on.

So, once the person looks away, you look again. This time, make eye contact with them, and look a little bit longer than usual. Then, you give a little wave, or if they're pretty close, a wink will do."

Kuki waved and winked, and Abby hid her mouth behind her hand to stop from bursting with laughter. She couldn't imagine herself doing that, let alone trying to do it at this point in time.

_But Rachel probably can do it so easily. _A bitter thought emerged into her head, and she shook her head. So what if Rachel could flirt better? It didn't matter, nor did any of this "contest". But Abby bit her lip and kept watched with great attention, just to see her friend happy.

"Ok, I've got that bit. Then what?" She asked, attempting to sound quite interested. Kuki nodded, and Abby knew she'd fooled her with ease.

"Right, now that you've got them, you merely make your way over." Kuki walked over to Abby in a way that seemed almost stuck up. "Then, you greet them and start a conversation with them." Kuki smiled, and touched Abby's arm occasionally. "Make sure to keep eye contact, laugh or giggle at something funny they say, and touching makes them see you're open and interested in them. Now I know Fanny likes you, but you need to make her see you care about her more than Rachel does, ok?"

"ok then…" Abby knew then that the whole idea was pointless, but she stood there anyway and let Kuki instruct her in every way possible. Abby wondered whether Rachel was being put through the same ordeal, and when she heard Lizzie cry, "You're a natural!" from the room next door, she knew her answer.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Fanny sat down, breathing quite heavily. She wasn't scared of what had happened, but more scared of the initial shock of it. She grasped the jacket firmly, not wanting to let it go.

From the clothes pile, she had seen a beanie on a head of raven hair, but when she noticed cat ears poking from it, followed by a head of whiskers, fur and amber eyes, she panicked. And now, she felt guilty. Guilty that she couldn't do a thing for Patton, who was now a cat. He wriggled out of his pants, and looked at Fanny with great interest. She felt her heart slowing down, and her breathing was returning to normal.

"Patton?" She enquired, and he cocked his head slightly. "What happened?"

There was nothing from him, and Fanny realized he was completely transformed. Stepping up with shaking legs, she picked him up gently in the process. He seemed to purr as she placed him close to her chest, and she stroked behind his ear for a moment.

"Don't worry Patton, I'll find out who did this to you." She whispered as she carried him down to the communications room.

However her journey was cut short as she saw cadets and operatives alike running in terror, others searching through mounds of clothes to find their friends who's fates had turned to that of the feline. Fanny panicked as a few of the operatives began excavating weapons of all sorts, and disappeared without words passing their lips.

"I guess it's worse than expected." She stated to herself, before continuing to the communications room. She reached, and slammed the door shut behind her. Making sure no one could come in, she raced to the main computer, and began punching in a few codes. She expected to receive Rachel on the other end, but instead met the face of Herbie, aka Numbuh 65.3.

"Numbuh 86, what's the emergency?" He enquired, eyeing the almost dead room with suspicion.

"No time Numbuh 65.3, I need you to divert me to Numbuh 362, immediately." She said sternly.

"Well, if you say it's a big deal…" He began.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" She cut him off with a screech, frightening him ever so greatly.

"Fine, I'm sending you now." He punched in a few codes in his own computer, and she received a diverted screen. She tapped her foot impatiently, and stopped when she appeared before the whole of Sector V, Lizzie and Rachel. She was stunned at how pretty Rachel and Abby looked; so stunned she dropped Patton by accident. He hit the floor with a grunt and a loud screech.

"Numbuh 86, what's the matter?" Nigel enquired.

"What?" She shook her head. "The Arctic Base has been attacked by an unknown intruder, and they've done…this." She picked up Patton, who twitched his bushy tail with the best sneer a cat could muster.

"Is that Numbuh 60?" Kuki enquired. "Wow, he's so cute!"

"Well, sort of…but we need to change him back! There's no defense here without him!" Fanny cried in a shrill tone."

"What? Well, don't worry Numbuh 86, we'll be there as soon as we can." Nigel nodded, reassuring his superior.

"Just hurry." She said, freezing up suddenly. Forgetting the transmission was turned on; she placed Patton down and looked around. She could hear Nigel calling out her name, but she had bigger problems to deal with right now. She had realized she had locked the intruder in the room with them. She felt something cold press into her neck, and she heard a voice she truly feared.

"You put this upon yourself."

She leapt back, leaning back on the computer desk. "No, I…it can't be…"

The transmission became fuzzy, and the last they heard was a scream of their fellow operative. Abby's eyes bulged, and her body started shaking. An intruder had been lurking around, and they had all let them slip under their noses the whole time.


End file.
